A Good Day
by Mystic Angel 007
Summary: Murdock has a good day...hard to explain without spoiling...Just some fun. Hope you like.


**Title:** A Good Day

**Rating:** K+

**Characters:** Murdock Centric

**Beta Reader: **shadowwalker213

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, just borrowing.

Today was a good day for Captain H.M. Murdock. His brilliant mind was cooperating, he was in a great mood and the bag of lollipops Face had specially picked for him on the latest supply run just added to his bliss.

He grinned from ear to ear as he gave B.A., Face, and Hannibal one of the green ones each, as they were his least favourite. He unwrapped a grape-flavoured one for himself.

A mind that would focus, friends that were not mad at him - even B.A. - medication free and sucking on an Allen's... At this moment life was so good.

B.A. was a cruncher, mashing through rather than rolling the candy around his mouth as Hannibal did whilst reading the newspaper. Face reminded him of an innocent high school girl, not quite bringing it all of the way out of his mouth, licking his lips. Murdock internally laughed; only Faceman could make a simple pleasure like a lollipop deliciously sexy. He wondered if Face knew he had that effect or if he was totally clueless to how hot it looked.

Maybe one day he would find out, but for now he savoured the grape morsel and enjoyed Face's show. He wished everyday could be as carefree as this, almost normal. Normalcy and H.M. Murdock were strange bedfellows and for the most part he was okay with that. But sometimes he wished he had days full of lollipops, bubble baths, music played too loud, rebellion against authority (Hannibal) and just things most people take for granted.

Finishing the lollipop he rose from the couch and walked out the front to sit on the swing and feel the slight breeze and listen to the birds while he could. Just the birds, B.A.'s football game from the den, and the rustle of Hannibal's paper from the kitchen if he strained. Nothing more and that was such a rarity. Smiling, he closed his eyes, wishing the day wouldn't end, but he knew that, as much as he didn't want it to, no matter how wonderful, all things eventually come to an end. Closing his eyes, he stayed in his spot until he felt the breeze cool. Unsure if he had fallen asleep, but it didn't matter as his friends were close and he felt safe.

With the sky going shades of red and orange as the sun set, replaced by moonlight, he walked back into the house.

"Are you okay?" Hannibal asked as Murdock shuffled into the den, sitting next to Face and signing heavily.

"Yeah, just wish today could last forever. It was a good day,"then he smiled.

"Then we'll have to make tomorrow even better, right boys?" He looked at Face half asleep in the purple La-Z-Boy and B.A. by the kitchen sink with a glass of milk in his hand.

"Yeah man, I can handle that" B.A. said before he guzzled the milk.

"Whatever you want Murdock. That's what friends are for," said a yawning Face.

"I'm so glad I know you guys."

"Same here. Well, most of the time. You still drive me mad, man," B.A.. said as he walked into the den to join the others. Hannibal, Face, and Murdock laughed.

"You're my best friend too, B.A.., and I know you love me deep down."

"We all do," Face said before he added, "As friends."

Murdock got up and jumped on top of Face in the La-Z-Boy.

"Get off, Murdock." Face tried to sit up but Murdock's weight lying across him and his reclining position made that impossible.

"Nuh, its comfy" replied Murdock as he snuggled across Face's body, using his friend as a big pillow.

Face was furious, why did Murdock go from normal to childish all the time like a damn yo-yo.

"Hannibal!" He tried to look over Murdock to see his boss.

"Oh, come on, Face! Quite moving – bad pillow!" He wacked Face's arm hard enough to be annoying but not enough to hurt.

Still trying to get Murdock off him Face smacked his friends butt and kept moving, hoping Murdock would get sick of it and shove off. Sooner over later was the preference as he was heavier than he looked. Murdock had the hugest smile; to him this was just some spontaneous fun. As Face wacked him harder, Murdock hit him harder, and cranked his neck to look up at Face; he was mad all right.

B.A. was sniggering at Face and Murdock, and Hannibal was trying to keep a straight face. It was funny to see two grown men fighting over a chair, although Hannibal thought there had to be more motivation than that. Although this was H.M. Murdock, the lovable, unpredictable and unique baby Ranger.

"I am NOT a pillow! Get OFF!" Face wacked Murdock the hardest he had yet. Murdock yelped in surprise. That had actually hurt. _Face spanked me!_

"Now, come on boys, play fair." Hannibal said then just smiled at his playing, childlike team mates.

"All right! Let me up and you can have the chair," Face said to Murdock.

To Hannibal and B.A.'s surprise, Murdock hopped off him with one last wack that wasn't half as hard as the last one he'd got from Face.

"I, uh, don't want it. Just wanted to add some excitement to the day, that's all, man." He was rocking on the balls of his feet, head down but still smiling.

"Okay…..well, why'd you have to leap on me?" Face now sat up in the chair just in case a round two was in the works.

"Easy. See, Hannibal is the boss man, and B.A. would kill me. That left you." He shrugged.

"Damn straight, fool!"

"Oh, so I won't react, right?" Face said as he got up. "I won't get mad, right?" He took a step towards Murdock. _Big mistake H.M., never underestimate a con man._

"Well, no. I mean you don't…." _Oh Shit!_

Face chased Murdock all over the house while Hannibal and B.A. listened to Murdock's yelps as Face threw couch cushions at him and Murdock threw them back. This all ended rather abruptly some ten minutes later when Murdock tripped over an ottoman and landed with a thud on the couch, Face right behind him, a feather duster in his hand. The team all knew Murdock was very ticklish and though he tried to surrender, Face was adamant, pinning Murdock on the couch.

B.A. and Hannibal came back into the room at the sound of hysterical laughter. Murdock was being tickle tortured by Face, and they both burst out laughing. Today was a good day, a funny day - they just hoped tomorrow they could skip the tickling phase and use the duster for a practical purpose. Yeah right, maybe Murdock's revenge?

"So uh, who's turn is it to cook?" Hannibal asked once Murdock could breathe better.

"Mine. Hey, anyone up for Murdock's surprise burgers?" He rubbed his hands together; he loved to experiment with food and the guys knew that his ideas of edible ingredients differed from most peoples. Like antifreeze, WD-40, clag glue and Lord knows what else.

He was bombarded with three definite no's and Face holding up the feather duster threateningly. _Know when to fold em'._

"Where are the menus? I'll get pizzas." From half way down the hall he added in a sing song voice, "Hey, Dad, can I borrow the cars keys?"

"Just order the pizza's, fool!"

"I love it when we play happy families," Hannibal said around a signature cigar.

_-Fin-_


End file.
